El ladron de los sabados
by boons-007
Summary: Ichigo un ladron que entra a robar solo los fines de semana, irrumpe en la casa de una mujer, ¿podra robar algo mas que solo sua pertenencias?


**_Bueno, Hola a todos los que leais esto, esta es una pequeña adaptación de la historia con el mismo nombre del titulo de Gabriel Garcia, la verdad me gusto mucho la historia y apenas vi el final de bleach me acorde de esta historia y ahora la comparto con ustedes_** ** _ACLARACIONES:_** ***Esta historia no me pertenece** ***Tampoco los personajes** ***Lo unico mio son estas palabras escritas ahora :v**

Ichigo, un ladrón que sólo roba los fines de semana, entra en una casa un sábado por la noche. Rukia, la dueña, una treintañera guapa e insomne empedernida, lo descubrein fraganti. Amenazada con la pistola, la mujer le entrega todas las joyas y cosas de valor, y le pide que no se acerque a Ichika, su niña de tres años. Sin embargo, la niña lo ve, y él la conquista con algunos trucos de magia. Ichigo piensa: «¿Por qué irse tan pronto, si se está tan bien aquí?» Podría quedarse todo el fin de semana y gozar plenamente la situación, pues el marido -lo sabe porque los ha espiado- no regresa de su viaje de negocios hasta el domingo en la noche. El ladrón no lo piensa mucho: se pone los pantalones del señor de la casa y le pide a Rukia que cocine para él, que saque el vino de la cava y que ponga algo de música para cenar, porque sin música no puede vivir.

A Rukia, preocupada por ichika, mientras prepara la cena se le ocurre algo para sacar al tipo de su casa. Pero no puede hacer gran cosa porque Ichigo cortó los cables del teléfono, la casa está muy alejada, es de noche y nadie va a llegar. Rukia decide poner una pastilla para dormir en la copa de Ichigo. Durante la cena, el ladrón, que entre semana es velador de un banco, descubre que Rukia es la conductora de su programa favorito de radio, el programa de música popular que oye todas las noches, sin falta. Ichigo es su gran admirador y. mientras escuchan al gran Benny cantando Cómo fueen un casete, hablan sobre música y músicos. Rukia se arrepiente de dormirlo pues Ichigo se comporta tranquilamente y no tiene intenciones de lastimarla ni violentarla, pero ya es tarde porque el somnífero ya está en la copa y el ladrón la bebe toda muy contento. Sin embargo, ha habido una equivocación, y quien ha tomado la copa con la pastilla es ella. Rukia se queda dormida en un dos por tres.

A la mañana siguiente Rukia despierta completamente vestida y muy bien tapada con una cobija, en su recámara. En el jardín, Ichigo y Ichika juegan, ya que han terminado de hacer el desayuno. Rukia se sorprende de lo bien que se llevan. Además, le encanta cómo cocina ese ladrón que, a fin de cuentas, es bastante atractivo. Rukia empieza a sentir una extraña felicidad.

En esos momentos una amiga pasa para invitarla a comer. Ichigo se pone nervioso pero Rukia inventa que la niña está enferma y la despide de inmediato. Así los tres se quedan juntitos en casa a disfrutar del domingo. Ichigo repara las ventanas y el teléfono que descompuso la noche anterior, mientras silba. Rukia se entera de que él baila muy bien el danzón, baile que a ella le encanta pero que nunca puede practicar con nadie. Él le propone que bailen una pieza y se acoplan de tal manera que bailan hasta ya entrada la tarde. Ichika los observa, aplaude y, finalmente se queda dormida. Rendidos, terminan tirados en un sillón de la sala.

Para entonces ya se les fue el santo al cielo, pues es hora de que el marido regrese. Aunque Rukia se resiste, Ichigo le devuelve casi todo lo que había robado, le da algunos consejos para que no se metan en su casa los ladrones, y se despide de las dos mujeres con no poca tristeza. Rukia lo mira alejarse. Ichigo está por desaparecer y ella lo llama a voces. Cuando regresa le dice, mirándole muy fijo a los ojos, que el próximo fin de semana su esposo va a volver a salir de viaje. El ladrón de sábado se va feliz, bailando por las calles del barrio, mientras anochece.

FIN

 **Por favor si les gusto regalenme un sensual Fav y su zukhuñenta review eso es todo** **CHAO**


End file.
